1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a milling cutter, such as a surface milling cutter, for machining workpieces with at least one cutting insert which can be fixed in a recess of the tool base and adjusted by means of an adjusting element.
2. Background Information
Such a milling cutter is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,257, in which a number of adjustable cutting inserts are arranged and distributed on the circumference of a tool base of substantially cylindrical shape. The setting or adjustment of the cutting inserts is effected by means of a two-piece adjusting device, consisting of a sleeve-shaped adjusting wedge inserted into an adaptor hole of the tool base and having an internal thread, as well as an internal screw which can be screwed together with said adjusting wedge as well as with an internal thread of the adaptor hole. By means of the internal screw, the adjusting wedge of this two-piece adjusting element is displaced along a lateral face of a cutting tip or a cutting blade in radial direction, so that, consequently, the cutting tip is displaced in an axial direction. Such a two-piece design of an adjusting device with a sleeve-shaped adjusting wedge and a set screw guided therein is also known in the tool for metal-cutting fine machining of workpieces known from European Patent No. 1 213 081 B1.
An adjusting device for a cutting tip of a cutting tool with a one-piece set screw is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,753. In this known adjusting device, a centric or eccentric screw head of the set screw is displaced in radial direction along a conically extending lateral face of the cutting tip, so that, consequently, the cutting tip is displaced in an axial direction.